Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron-beam irradiation apparatus for allowing electron beam generated in a vacuum container to pass through a window foil or window foils that partition the vacuum container from a process vessel and irradiating gas containing moisture or water (hereinafter referred to as "wet gas") such as flue gas in the process vessel with electron beam to thereby process or treat the gas, and more particularly to a structure of the above window foil.